<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreams and Illusions: Grounded by Croliv_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115154">Dreams and Illusions: Grounded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croliv_writes/pseuds/Croliv_writes'>Croliv_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreams and Illusions [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aaravos Being a Little Shit (The Dragon Prince), Biting, Dream Sex, M/M, Marking, Praise Kink, Teasing, Viren Being Viren (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croliv_writes/pseuds/Croliv_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You just want to sleep with me," he stated and glanced away.  </p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Aaravos purred, grin widening. "Or I could leave you in your clearly bad mood, but I would be a terrible servant if I wouldn't try to cheer you up." </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreams and Illusions [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreams and Illusions: Grounded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finally, finally the second OS of this series. I am terribly sorry for the delay, but life got in the way. </p><p>Anyways, have fun reading this OS and how Aaravos just teases Viren mercilessly. The poor elf is bored and now he has a new plaything.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why had he done it? What the hell had he been thinking? Nothing, clearly!</p><p>Viren was pacing his bedchambers, relieved that Aaravos wasn't around to comment on his disposition now. And immediately his thoughts returned to the Startouch Elf, wondering what he was currently doing. Reading, probably. There wasn't much the elf could do in his very comfortable looking prison…</p><p>The now King rubbed a hand over his face and shook his head, glancing at the larvae on his nightstand. The little bug was curled up and seemed to be sleeping for once. Viren had important things to do.</p><p> </p><p>The army would march in two days and there was a lot to consider, a lot to plan. He would lead them all, of course, toward the breach that separated Katolis from Xadia. If General Amaya had been capable enough of holding the breach against the Sunfire Elves…</p><p>There had been no word from the breach… It was worrying, but there was no time left to send another raven. They would never receive the answer once the army was on their way. Sighing, Viren sat down at the edge of the bed, hiding his face in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>The uncertainty was slowly driving him mad. "I have three armies at my disposal…" he muttered and lifted his head to look at his palms. "What would he have…" </p><p> </p><p>No, he couldn't go down that line of thought. Wondering what Harrow would have done - perhaps the same as his son Ezran. Not answering Xadia with war. He shook his head again and straightened himself. No, he had to figure this out for himself.</p><p>The only answer was marching toward Xadia, to end the conflict so that humanity could prosper again. Humans weren't lesser beings just because they couldn't use magic like elves. That's why the mages in their ranks fell back toward Dark Magic - so they could defend themselves and live. </p><p> </p><p>Aaravos had helped him acquire the throne, using the remnants of the Moonshadow Elf Assassins to attack the other kingdoms. One day such a thing would have happened anyway. Viren was sure about that. They had just speed up the process a bit.</p><p> </p><p>Groaning, he stood up and paced the chamber once again. Then he noticed the elf lounging on his bed, hands behind his head. He watched Viren with an amused expression, patting the empty space next to him. There was no sound and Viren picked up the little bug, which was wiggling now, placing it on his ear. Aaravos hummed low as a greeting.</p><p> </p><p>Viren closed his eyes and shuddered, the voice sending pleasant shivers down his spine. It went straight to his manhood. </p><p> </p><p>"Deep in thought?" Aaravos asked, cocking his head and raising one brow. "What plagues you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Only silly thoughts," Viren answered and sat down again, before lying next to the elf. "Just what awaits us at the border and beyond..." </p><p> </p><p>"Well, the magical land Xadia. I thought that was obvious."</p><p> </p><p>Viren threw the elf an unamused glare and Aaravos chuckled, rolling onto his side and placing his cheek on his hand. He stretched out his other hand and hovered above Viren's cheek, tutting gently.</p><p> </p><p>"Do not look at me like that. I was just teasing. The stress relief a few days ago doesn't seem to work anymore and that before we march. Oh my, what shall I do with you?"</p><p> </p><p>Viren felt his cheeks heat up when his thoughts turned to the throne room dilemma. Yes, he had labelled sleeping with the elf as a dilemma. It was quite obvious what Aaravos wanted and he wasn't talking about their next strategical steps toward their goal.</p><p>What was their goal?</p><p> </p><p>"You just want to sleep with me," he stated and glanced away.  </p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Aaravos purred, grin widening. "Or I could leave you in your clearly bad mood, but I would be a terrible servant if I wouldn't try to cheer you up." </p><p> </p><p>Aaravos moved closer until he hovered above Viren, grinning down at him. Viren knew that the elf knew he wouldn't turn him away. Not not, not ever. He shouldn't trust Aaravos. He shouldn't let him in and yet…</p><p>It was too late for that now. Sighing, Viren closed his eyes, knowing that Aaravos would use that spell again. The mattress dipped with added weight and then Viren felt Aaravos dip lower until the elf's lips pressed against his neck. The elf was bearing his weight down onto Viren, biting into his neck gently then and sucking his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Viren groaned and tensed at first, before relaxing into the mattress, letting go of his worries. </p><p> </p><p>"Is that your staff or are you just happy to <em> feel </em> me?" Aaravos muttered and laughed, lifting himself to look down at the human. Viren's answer was silence. A finger tipped his chin up gently. "Not answering is an answer as well. Perhaps I should make you scream." </p><p> </p><p>Viren blinked up at the elf. His cock twitched at Aaravos' words and he took a deep breath, spreading his legs for Aaravos. Who immediately made himself comfortable between them, pressing his hips down and then he rolled them. Oh, Viren felt the elf's manhood and the sudden thought of feeling that size inside of him raced through his body and mind. </p><p> </p><p>"Try me," Viren finally said and smirked up at Aaravos, who flashed him a devious grin. Aaravos touched his black shirt, unbuttoning it slowly. </p><p> </p><p>"It's still fascinating that humans have body hair. I hadn't had the time yet to explore your body thoroughly, Viren," Aaravos said and those striking eyes roamed over his half naked form. Followed by his hands, stroking over Viren's chest and pushing the fabric out of the way. "Truly fascinating…"</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing unusual among humans…" Viren said slowly, arching into the touch slightly. "It's quite common." </p><p> </p><p>"Really?"</p><p> </p><p>Aaravos studied his face for a long while. He leaned down to kiss Viren, quite gently at first and then he deepened the kiss, pressing down on Viren's body. The elf moved his lips to the man's cheek, neck and then the collarbone. He would suck the skin every now and then to leave bruising marks on Viren's body. Viren only gasped and moaned, pressing his head back into the pillow. </p><p>Aaravos' hands roamed over his torso, the sides and he squeezed them gently. Viren closed his eyes, letting out a shaky gasp. He concentrated on the lips and hands on his skin, leaving tingling and burning sensations in their wake. No, foreplay never had been <em> this </em> intense! </p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing?" Viren breathed and blinked up at the ceiling, feeling Aaravos shift lower, lips trailing along the middle of his chest. The elf huffed a laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"You have to ask, Viren? I will explore every inch of you, my dear," Aaravos muttered and flashed him a grin before leaning down again to suck a nipple. </p><p> </p><p>Viren closed his eyes again, arching up his back as he let out a shuddering breath. He would let Aaravos do as he pleased. He never truly had the opportunity to test out his own limits and what could arouse him further. Aaravos kept lavishing his nipple, alternating between sucking and licking the nub until it peaked. He blew on it before giving the same treatment to his other nipple. Viren's head spun once more and he moaned, his hand grabbing the bed sheets tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"So responsive," Aaravos whispered, kissing his way down Viren's abdomen. Viren sighed deeply, gasping when Aaravos started to bite his skin. The elf switched between kisses and bites until he stopped at the waistband of his trousers.</p><p> </p><p>"What… Why are you stopping?" Viren asked, almost sounding needy. He wanted to slap himself. How could he make himself look so vulnerable now?! </p><p> </p><p>"Eager, aren't we?" Aaravos chuckled and then he waved his hand, letting their clothes disappear in a whirl of smoke. His clothes appeared neatly folded at the foot of the bed, which confused Viren for a moment. It eluded him why the elf was doing this…</p><p> </p><p>"They were in the way and I didn't want you to move," Aaravos explained, his hands stroking the man's thighs a few times. Down to his knees and up again. And again.</p><p> </p><p>Viren shifted around, wiggling his hips and spreading his legs further. He kept staring up at the elf, waiting for him to make the next move. Aaravos wanted to explore his body, so he was free to do so. But they both knew where Viren wanted to be touched the most.</p><p> </p><p>And he had a hunch that the elf would deny him that touch for a long while. Aaravos pressed his lips to Viren's stomach, then his left hip bone. The touches tingled and Viren sighed softly. Aaravos hummed against his skin, one hand sliding to the underside of his thigh while he brushed his lips along the inner side. Viren tried his hardest not to jerk his leg away, because oddly enough he was ticklish there. Aaravos threw him a side glance, lips pulling up into a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, he couldn't hide anything from the elf…</p><p> </p><p>A sudden sting to his skin made him moan in surprise, moving his thigh away slightly. Aaravos had bitten into his skin! The elf moved his hand to keep Viren in place and pressed his lips to his thigh again. First he licked the skin as if he wanted to apologize, Viren relaxing in the elf's grip after a while. Aaravos moved and bit once again, making Viren's leg jump. The elf left a trail of bite marks on his inner thigh, moving down to his knee and then up again. Closer and closer to the mage's twitching cock.</p><p> </p><p>Until Aaravos switched to his other leg.</p><p> </p><p>"By the gods, Aaravos, please…!" Viren groaned and dropped his head back into the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>"No, not yet," the elf mumbled, breath hot on his skin. Viren grit his teeth and shook his head lightly. He couldn't force the elf. He would have to endure…</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps the only good thing at the moment was that he got used to the sensation of teeth grazing his skin - sometimes Aaravos bit harder into his thigh to prompt a reaction from him. He always moaned, cursing himself for <em> wanting </em> Aaravos to keep doing what he was doing.</p><p> </p><p>Curse his inexperience in this matter.</p><p> </p><p>Viren got up on his elbows, looking down at Aaravos who threw him a sultry glance. His cock twitched once again when Aaravos inched closer and closer, only to lean back as he smirked at Viren. Then he moved to his right shin, lips brushing over the skin. Viren's breath deepened and his fingers twitched into the sheets, the urge to move his leg away growing every passing second.</p><p> </p><p>Aaravos pressed a kiss to Viren's ankle, humming low in his throat. That hum went straight to his length, making it jump once again, precome leaking at the tip. The elf's fingers slid around the ankle and then across the sole of his foot. Viren couldn't stop his knee jerk reaction, immediately kicking after the elf that was tickling him through that action. Probably unknowingly…</p><p> </p><p>But Aaravos reacted quickly, his hand grabbing his ankle as he was dodging the kick. Viren groaned, the pain overriding the pleasure as the elf was almost breaking his ankle. Bones ground together and Viren tried to move his leg away - slower this time. Aaravos would have none of it, sighing deeply in disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>His grip just got tighter and the elf started to twist his hand ever so slightly. Another wave of pain raced up his leg and Viren grit his teeth, not wanting to give the elf the satisfaction of hearing his pained cry.</p><p> </p><p>"You've done so well until now…" Aaravos said and shook his head. "Now I won't let you come so easily..."</p><p> </p><p>Wait, this was a dream! Viren was in charge and could easily manipulate the direction, unless the elf meddled…</p><p> </p><p>Aaravos let go of his ankle, dropping his leg onto the mattress as he moved up and leaned down to bite into Viren's right hip and thigh. Viren shuddered. His ankle felt swollen and it was pulsing numbly. He knew if he touched the skin there it would be very warm. </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't mean to kick you," he said quietly and swallowed when Aaravos looked at him with an unamused gaze. "I apologize, Aaravos…"</p><p> </p><p>"Apology accepted, but it still won't help you," Aaravos purred and breathed against Viren's cock. Viren let out a throaty gasp, hating himself for being so wanton again.</p><p> </p><p>He wouldn't beg, not again! </p><p> </p><p>Aaravos' fingers slid around the base of his shaft, rubbing there gently and Viren's hips pushed upward on their own volition. The mage moaned when the elf used his other hand, the touch fleeting and featherlight. He stroked once, twice, before pulling away again. </p><p> </p><p>Viren bit his lower lip hard to keep himself from saying anything. The chance of him breaking down was too high… His gaze strayed to Aaravos' horns. He grabbed them without further ado, enjoying the sound Aaravos made. It was half growl, half moan, entirely inhuman. Viren could celebrate this small victory over the elf only for a split second before wet heat engulfed his length. A groan fell from his lips as he let go of Aaravos' horns. </p><p> </p><p>He wanted to say something, but thoughts escaped him. The elf began to move his head up and then down again slowly. Viren tried to push his hips up, but Aaravos pressed his hips back down again. The word 'please' was on the tip of his tongue, but he bit his lip.</p><p> </p><p>No, he wouldn't beg! Aaravos wouldn't break him! </p><p> </p><p>Oh, but he sucked his tip and then let off, swirling his tongue around and down the shaft. Viren tilted his head back, moaning quite unashamedly. Aaravos took his sweet time, licking his cock a few times from the base to the tip. He hummed low in his throat, gaze locking with Viren's. He kept that agonizing pace, squeezing the base gently whenever Viren would try to buck his hips up. </p><p> </p><p>Frustration bubbled up oh so slowly and the mage groaned, hands fisting the bedsheets again. He dared not to touch the elf's horns again or Aaravos would deny him even longer. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't…" Aaravos murmured, stroking him again almost lazily. Viren blinked, throwing his arm over his eyes. "Good boy."</p><p> </p><p>That purr went straight to his cock. The elf's voice was so sinful! He had heard it in his dreams before as a whisper… Now he had this! It was a dream, yes, but at the same time so much more. He rolled his hips up into Aaravos' hand, gritting his teeth. Aaravos stroked him faster, thumb brushing over the tip every now and then.</p><p> </p><p>Viren moaned and gasped, always on the verge of breaking down and begging for Aaravos to let him come, to fuck him deep. It was as if the elf unleashed a darker part inside him, craving for more. Always more. He was so very close again. His toes curled into the bedsheets, legs trembling slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Speak," Aaravos said in a low voice, just like that first time he had heard the elf's voice. Viren sighed, feeling hot and cold at the same time. "What is it you want?"</p><p> </p><p>"I… oh…" He couldn't say it out loud. The words were stuck on the tip of his tongue and yet he wasn't able to utter them. The wish to come either by Aaravos' hands or mouth. "Aaravos, please…"</p><p> </p><p>And now he <em> was begging </em>the other man. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, please what? I don't want to play the guessing game. It could turn awfully wrong," Aaravos said lightly, leaning down to lick the mage's cock. "Perhaps I should guess from the sounds you make?" </p><p> </p><p>Viren blinked and propped himself up on his elbows, taking a deep breath before nodding. At first Aaravos stroked him again slowly and then faster, making him moan and buck his hips up slightly. It was torture in the most delicious way!</p><p> </p><p>The elf hummed, apparently not satisfied with his reaction yet. He used his mouth, swallowing Viren's cock once again and bobbing his head up and down. Viren threw his head back and cursed, groaning afterwards. Aaravos hummed once more, sucking hard. He wasn't teasing and playful anymore; going at it with vigor. </p><p> </p><p>His climax was approaching rapidly, his loins tightening and he couldn't even warn Aaravos properly. He came into the elf's mouth, hips jerking up once. Aaravos breathed out with his nose, swallowing the load as best as he could. </p><p> </p><p>Viren felt his cheeks burn as he dropped back, placing one hand over his face. He tried to get his breathing back under control, chest heaving and he swallowed once. He peered at Aaravos, who was sitting up and licking his lips. The elf didn't even cough, tilting his head at Viren's gaze. The smirk on Aaravos' lips grew bigger, hands gently stroking Viren's thighs.</p><p> </p><p>"There is still something you desire. And I will give it to you," he whispered, catching Viren off guard. The mage stared at Aaravos, furrowing his brows. </p><p> </p><p>What did he mean? He tried his damnedest to come up with anything, but his orgasm had left him with a blank mind…</p><p> </p><p>Aaravos laughed softly, crawling up and leaning down until he could purr the words into Viren's ear, voice even dropped lower.</p><p> </p><p>"Me buried deep inside you," he breathed, leaving a kiss on Viren's neck, "Does that ring a bell?"</p><p> </p><p>Viren let out a shuddering breath, turning his head to the side when Aaravos leaned back slightly. They stared into each other's eyes for a long moment and then Viren nodded, cheeks heating up.</p><p> </p><p>"It… does," Viren said and cleared his throat, "Yes… please, Aaravos…" He cupped the elf's face and pulled him down into a heated kiss. Aaravos kissed him back after a while, not having expected such a reaction apparently. </p><p> </p><p>"If you react like this, I cannot deny you," Aaravos whispered and pecked his lips, before sitting up again. There was a sweet smile on his lips and Viren blinked, wondering if he was imagining things.</p><p> </p><p>Aaravos grabbed his hips for a moment, rubbing his thumbs over skin before he slid his hands downward. Viren lifted his hips slightly which made Aaravos chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>"Good boy," he said, "There is no actual need to prepare you, but I will do it nonetheless. Or you would be missing out on things…" Then Aaravos licked his fingers, gaze fixed on the mage's arse. "We cannot have that, can we?" </p><p> </p><p>He didn't wait for an answer, squeezing Viren's arse cheeks. Then he circled the ring of muscle with his finger, looking up into Viren's face. It felt odd to have a finger down there, but before he could say anything he started to moan at the intrusion.</p><p> </p><p>This felt even weirder and he was clenching down on the elf's finger. Aaravos stopped moving and looked at Viren.</p><p> </p><p>"Relax, Viren," he said and rubbed the man's thigh with his other hand. Viren breathed in deeply, closing his eyes. Slowly, he got used to the finger and nodded slightly to tell the elf that he could continue. Aaravos pushed his finger in deeper, gaze flicking up occasionally to check on the mage.</p><p> </p><p>It was odd, seeing the elf concerned for his well-being. Viren sighed and rolled his hips downward. Aaravos started to move his finger out and then he pushed it back in, humming softly. Then he curled his finger and Viren moaned when sparks shot up his spine. For a moment he was overwhelmed by the pleasure that hit him. Aaravos kept rubbing that spot, reducing Viren to a writhing and whimpering mess.</p><p> </p><p>What was that?! </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, never been touched there, I guess?" Aaravos said, adding a second finger now. "My, my…" </p><p> </p><p>"Keep doing that, please…" Viren breathed, staring at Aaravos with an slightly unfocused gaze. It was maddening! Each wave of pleasure! He even got hard again… </p><p> </p><p>Aaravos chuckled, said nothing and complied, stroking that bundle of nerves again and again. Viren thought he was going insane, hips jerking. His thoughts were a jumbled mess once more. Suddenly he was left feeling empty, Aaravos having removed his fingers. An undignified noise escaped Viren as he wiggled his hips and he loathed himself. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't give me that look," Aaravos said and shook his head, lining himself up with Viren's entrance. "Relax and enjoy."</p><p> </p><p>With that Aaravos pushed in slowly. Viren's eyes widened, having expected something <em> more </em> substantial, but he had forgotten until now how well endowed the elf was. He had nothing to fear. He couldn't be hurt. </p><p> </p><p>Patience seemed to run thin with Aaravos as he stilled for a moment only to thrust  into Viren in one smooth motion. Viren tensed up, clenching down around Aaravos' length. A groan fell from the elf's lips, gaze hazy with pleasure and then he grit his teeth as if to keep himself in check. Heat pooled into Viren's loins at that.</p><p> </p><p>Aaravos lowered himself down and Viren wrapped his arms around his neck, fingers grabbing the white strands of the elf's hair tightly. Lips pressed onto Viren's neck and shoulder, teeth grazing his skin. A shudder ran through the mage and rolled his hips. Oh, Aaravos filled him perfectly! It was a foreign feeling, but nothing too uncomfortable. He would get used to it quickly or at least he hoped so.</p><p> </p><p>Viren tried to breathe in when Aaravos pulled back. Then he slid back in and Viren choked on his breath. The elf sighed and took one of the man's hands, placing it on his chest. Viren felt the beating of Aaravos' heart and the intake of a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>"Breathe with me. We can't have you choking now… calm, in and out," Aaravos muttered and touched his forehead to Viren's. The elf's chest heaved with his breath. At the same time he pulled back again. Viren did the same, lungs filling with air. </p><p> </p><p>Aaravos' hips thrust forward, the elf groaning deep. Viren breathed out loudly, fingers twitching against the elf's chest, who kept a slow pace and showed him how to breathe through the act. They found a rhythm and soon enough Aaravos picked up the pace gradually. Viren's hand slid toward the back of Aaravos' neck, pressing down and kissing him hard. He moaned into the kiss, turning his head to the side and pressing it into the pillow. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, Aaravos' thrusts were still deep, accompanied by the elf's moans and huffs. Then Viren jerked his hips up, Aaravos hitting that spot again. And again and again. His mind was blank once more, his moans echoing off the walls and finally Aaravos lost his control and finesse.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes… harder… faster, please," Viren moaned, hands sliding up and down Aaravos' back. He wrapped his legs around the slender waist, holding on. The elf truly started to fuck him, slamming into him faster and faster. Teeth sunk into his neck and Viren hissed, clinging to Aaravos. The sounds they made were obscene, skin slapping against skin. On top of that the bed creaked slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Viren was so very close again and yet he didn't want to come. This was amazing and hot. Aaravos moaned into his neck, lifting himself up on his elbows. They stared deeply into each other’s eyes, Aaravos laughing breathlessly. One hand cupped Viren's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, let me hear your voice," Aaravos breathed, leaning down and whispering into Viren's ear, "Your Majesty."</p><p> </p><p>Those two little words pushed Viren over the edge. He came with a groan, arching his back off the bed as he clung to Aaravos. The elf's hips stuttered and he thrust once, twice before he was dragged over the edge as well. Aaravos moaned deeply, filling the mage with his seed as he was gently rolling his hips. They didn't move for a long moment, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms. Silence stretched on and Viren started to stroke Aaravos' hair, pushing his face into the elf's neck. He inhaled deeply, pressing a soft kiss onto his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Aaravos chuckled, lifting himself up a bit to gaze at the mage. Viren was relieved to see that Aaravos looked disheveled and satisfied. His heart even fluttered. Quickly banishing the feelings that threatened to bubble up, he unwrapped his legs and just gazed at the elf.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know what to say to Aaravos; thoughts flitting through his mind fast. He simply cupped the elf's face and pulled him down into a kiss, humming against Aaravos' lips. He felt the smirk and then teeth pulling at his bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>"I could ravage you again," Aaravos purred and rolled his hips once more, making them both gasp. The elf leaned down again to kiss Viren, pressing his body down. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly loud banging against a wooden surface made them stop and listen. Then Aaravos sat up and twisted around to gaze at the double doors. Viren's brows drew together in confusion and Aaravos glanced back at him. Then muffled voices sounded at the other side of the doors. Claudia and Soren?</p><p> </p><p>Aaravos raised his arm toward the window, quickly drawing the rune of Aspiro and blasting the window open. Then he kissed Viren hard, sighing against his lips, "There is no time left for us sadly. A rude awakening indeed." </p><p> </p><p>Viren sat up abruptly, missing Aaravos' weight on top of him already. His heart hammered hard against his chest and he wanted to reassure his children that he was fine, but it was too late and they burst through the door. Both Claudia and Soren let out a surprised yelp as they nearly fell into their father's bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>"Dad, the door didn't open and you… Oh my god, Dad!," Claudia said and interrupted herself to shield her gaze. "I didn't see that. I absolutely didn't see that!"</p><p> </p><p>Viren blinked and quickly grabbed the bedsheet to cover his nudity, wishing to disappear entirely and save his children from the mortification… but he couldn't turn back time. Soren had turned around and was whispering to himself. Viren thought he heard: "Think about something nice. Magic moths… no… They are annoying."</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you wait for my answer?" Viren said slowly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to steady his nerves for the upcoming discussion.</p><p> </p><p>"We did! But after half an hour we wondered what happened and then we heard strange noises..." Claudia explained and then she simply stopped mid sentence, as if she just had realised something. Viren looked at her now and she was peeking at him between her fingers. Upon seeing him wrapped in the bedsheet, she lowered her hands and sighed in relief. "The door didn't open up until now and we shouldn't have.." </p><p> </p><p>She was tilting her head now, narrowing her eyes at him and looking at something intensely. Viren felt hot and cold at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>"Dad, are those… hickies?" </p><p> </p><p>Soren groaned in discomfort and turned his head at his sister. "Clauds, please! Now I have images in my mind!" </p><p> </p><p>Viren suppressed the urge to press his hand on the side of his neck, simply clenching one fist into the bedsheet. He couldn't deny those, but he couldn't tell them the truth either. Because the truth was strange and confusing as well. </p><p> </p><p>His clothes still lay neatly folded at the end of the bed. But hadn't it been just a dream? Was it real, or not? </p><p> </p><p>"Did this mysterious woman flee through the window?" </p><p> </p><p>It was Soren asking that question as he walked to the open window and leaned out, looking to his left, then his right and then down. He had seemingly recovered from his shock and Viren was surprised at how easily his children could get over embarrassing things. "It's really high up here… Either she can fly, or she used magic."</p><p> </p><p>"Who is she? Do we know her?" Claudia asked almost excitedly, clapping her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Viren only stared at his daughter before sighing deeply. "Soren, please close the window," he said and got up from the bed, wrapping the bedsheet tighter around himself. Then he felt something trickle down his thighs and he realised <em> what </em> it was. </p><p> </p><p>"To satisfy your curiosity… No, you don't know this person and I would ask you two to leave me alone now," he said and blinked, disgusted at the feeling of Aaravos' semen running down his leg. He wanted to take a bath. Badly.</p><p> </p><p>Claudia and Soren exchanged a glance at his strange expression. "Well," she drawled and clasped her hands behind her back, grinning at her father, "Then we will leave you <em> alone </em>." She even had the audacity to wink, not believing that the mystery lover had fled through the window. She took Soren by the arm and dragged him out of the room, closing the doors.</p><p> </p><p>His children were one of a kind.</p><p> </p><p>He saw something flicker in the corner of his eye and turned back to his bed. Aaravos lay there, one arm behind his head and the other on his stomach. He had donned a coat that didn't cover any of his nudity and was watching the mage with a highly amused expression. </p><p> </p><p>"Last time I checked I wasn't a woman. Why didn't you correct them?" Aaravos said and laughed at Viren's sour expression.</p><p> </p><p>"That would confuse them only more…" he said curtly, picking up the larvae from his ear and placing the little creature on the nightstand. "I'll clean myself up and no, don't join me." </p><p> </p><p>Aaravos sighed and shrugged, closing his eyes and smiling sweetly, as if he was the most innocent person. Viren knew better. The elf was the devil, whispering the most sinful things into his ear. But before he could take another step, arms wrapped around his chest and Viren kept still.</p><p> </p><p>He tilted his head to the side lightly, seeing the elf's mouth move, but he couldn't understand a word nor could he read his lips. He saw the arms tighten around him before slipping away. Viren looked one last time at Aaravos.</p><p> </p><p>Aaravos blew him a kiss and winked. Viren stared at him, before quickly walking into the adjoining bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>He slammed the door shut and rubbed a hand over his face, feeling his cheeks heat up. His treacherous heart leaped in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, please no…"</p><p> </p><p>He was doomed.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on Twitter <a href="https://www.twitter.com/crolivsart">@crolivsart</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>